The Truth About Ginei Morioka, the Newspaper Club President
by animegirl4321
Summary: YAOI ALERT! Tskune Aono is late for a newspaper club meeting and Ginei shows a side of himself that no one ever knew about. Not good at writing summaries. The story is better. Rated M for a reason!


THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC! Don't like, don't read; it's as simple as that. I don't want any flame reviews. I don't own any of the characters in this story. Also this is my very first yaoi story, so I will welcome any comments that tell me how it can be better

* * *

Anime: Rosario + Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario +Vampire or any of the characters in it

Pairing: Ginei Morioka x Tskune Aono

Warnings: Boy on boy, lemon

* * *

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" exclaimed Tskune Aono, running to the Newspaper Club meeting. He ran into the classroom to find the room empty other than the president, Ginei Morioka, "Gin! I'm sorry I'm late! I was studying in the library and I lost track of time," he said breathlessly.

"Don't worry about it, Tskune. We did okay without you," replied Gin patiently.

Tskune looked up and around the room, "Hey...where's Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore?"

Gin put his papers in a pile at the corner of his desk, "They already left. The meetings over. I decided to stay to print out more copies of this weeks newspaper," he explained.

Tskune hesitated and his face fell slightly. He was hoping to see Moka again before the end of the day, "Oh...I'm really sorry I wasn't here to help you guys."

Gin sighs, "I already told you...don't worry about it."

"I'll help you print out this weeks issue, if you want," Tskune offered.

"No need. I'm already done," said Gin smiling. He got up and shut and locked the door, turning back to Tskune. Tskune looked back at him in confusion.

"Umm...why did you just lock the door while we're still in here?"

"Because no one has to see this," he replied, pushing Tskune against the wall with his hands on either side of his head.

"What are you-," Tskune started, but he ws cut off by lips being pressed against his own. Out of instinct, Tskune kissed back. Gin pulled away and Tskune gasped for breath. Gin stroked Tskune's cheek, "I really like you, Tskune," he whispered.

Tskune looked at his club president in utter shock, "You mean...you're gay? If you're gay, why do you take pictures of girls?"

"No, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual, meaning I like girls and guys," he admitted.

"I **_know_** what bisexual means, I'm not five!" he snapped, still in shock.

Gin leaned in and kissed Tskune again, and again Tskune kissed back, this time wrapping his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Gin touched his tongue to Tskune's bottom lip, making Tskune gasp. Once Tskune had his mouth open, Gin pushed his tongue inside Tskune's mouth.

Tskune's eyes widened when he felt Gin's tongue touch his own. He used his own tongue to begin a fight for dominance, which Tskune won. Gin suddenly picked Tskune up bridal style and used his speed to bring him to his dorm room. He gently laid Tskune on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Tskune felt something rise to touch his inner thigh and realized he had a boner. Gin took off his school jacket and shirt and Tskune couldn't help but to admire him. His chest was firm and muscular and his arms were muscular as well. Gin smiled and kissed Tskune again while pulling off his jacket and shirt. Tskune blushed as Gin stared at him.

"So beautiful," he whispered. He kissed Tskune's neck causing him to arch his back and moan. He threw hishead back to give Gin more room on his neck. Gin slowly moved his kisses down Tskune's neck towards his chest.

Tskune gasped in pleasure as Gin's lips brushed over his hardened nipple and Gin started sucking on it. Gin's hand moved to the front of Tskune's pants and started to rub. Tskune moaned again and moved his hips up to make Gin rub harder.

Tskune pulled at Gin's pants and Gin pulled them off along with his boxers. Tskune flipped over so that Gin was under him. He moved his face between Gin's legs and licked up his cock, fondling his balls. Tskune then put Gin's hardened member into his mouth and started sucking and bobbing his head up and down. Gin groaned and grabbed Tskune's head and pushed it down making Tskune deep throat him. It took all Tskune had not to gag on the cock that was now touching the back of his throat.

Gin suddenly came into his mouth and Tskune swallowed every last drop of his juices. He moved back up and kissed Gin. Gin sudenly flippedover so that Tskune was under him again. He pulled off Tskune's pants and boxers. He pressed three fingers to Tskune's lips and Tskune started sucking on them, coating them with his saliva.

"This may hurt a bit," Gin warned him. He pressed one finger to Tskune's rectum and pushed it in. Tskune gasped at the uncomfortableness (A.N. **is that even a word? :/**) of the sudden intrusion, but when Gin started moving his finger in and out, Tskune felt pleasure. Gin ade anoher finger just as Tskune started getting used to one finger. Gin started scissoring his fingers, making Tskune's hole wider. When Gin added a third finger, Tskune winced in pain and tears trickled down his cheeks. Gin leaned forward and kissed his tears away.

Gin stayed just like that for a few moments so Tskune could get used to the feeling before starting to move his fingers in and out. Tskune started moaning and after a few minutes Gin hit something that made Tskune go crazy. Gin grinned as he realized that he located Tskune's prostate and he kept hitting that spot until he had Tskune begging for something bigger.

Gin grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table and squeezed a helthy amount on his throbbing member. He positioned himself so that his cock ws hovering above Tskune's entrance, "Are you ready, Tskune?" he asked.

Tskune was trembling and Gin heard him gulp, "Umm...yes," he whispered.

Gin stroked his cheek reassuringly, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you anymore than necessary," he said gently, "It will hurt at first, but after a while, the pain goes away."

Tskune nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clutching the bed sheets. Gin smiled at his reaction and leaned forward, "Relax," he whispered. He slowly and gently pushed inside him. Tskune winced and tears filled his eyes and leaked out, but Gin kept pushing until he was all the way in. After he was in, he stayed like that until he felt Tskune's muscles contract and Tskune started to move his hips, urging him on.

Gin started moving in and out slowly at first, not wanting to hurt his lover, but then he sped up until hewas going as fast as he could. Tskune was moaning so loudly that it almost sounded like he was screaming. Gin reached around Tskune's waist and grabbed his cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. After a few minutes, it was time fo them to cum. Gin came first inside of Tskune and when Tskune felt pressure on his prostate, he screamed Gin's name and came in his hand.

Gin collapsed onto Tskune, both were breathing heavily. Gin finally gt the energy to pull out of Tskune and he rolled over so that he ws lying beside Tskune on the bed. Tskune rolled over onto his side and smiled sleepily at his new found lover, "So...what does this mean now, Gin?" asked Tskune timidly.

Gin smiled at him, "I guess this would make you my boyfriend. If you want to be, that is."

"Yes...I'd like that very much, Gin."

Gin threw his arms around Tskune and they fell asleep while still holding each other. They never noticed a pair of green eyes and pink hair standing outside the window, staring at them in shock. Moka had just witnessed that little scene between Ginei and Tskune and she quickly ran away back to the girls dorm.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Like I said, this was my first yaoi story so I'm sorry if it wasn't very good. Please review! If I get at least 20 reviews then maybe I'll write another chapter for this story!**


End file.
